A Heart
by Whackjop
Summary: Axel muses on the function of hearts and how it effects him and his lovers. AxelRoxasRiku drabble.


Title: A Heart Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Axel/Riku, Axel/Roxas/Riku, past Sora/Riku Summary: Axel muses on the function of hearts and how it effects him and his lovers.

AN: I tried to think of a pairing I haven't seen much of. Axel/Roxas/Riku reared it's smexy head and whacked me with a chakram-shaped plotbunny.

A Heart

They say we can't feel anything without hearts. But does anyone really remember what a heart is?

I'll tell you what it is. It's a muscle that pumps blood around the body. Last time I checked, blood didn't have anything to do with feeling things. The brain does, and it's inside your skull, not in your chest. Then again, I love you with all my brain isn't quite as nice to say to your sobbing girlfriend.

Now, I might not have much of a brain (Or so I'm told) but I do have one. Doesn't that mean I can feel just like everyone else? Xemnas was just kidding himself, obsessed with the one thing he could never have. Ah well, he was always a whack job.

A heart you can live without. People have things called 'heart transplants.' In other word, they put someone else's heart inside you. Do you start feeling things that it's last owner felt? And then there are these little pacemaker things. Little bits of machinery that is attached to a heart. They make it beat.

A brain can't be replaced. You kill it, it stays dead. There's no little piece of medical genius that can turn it back on.

So if it's the brain that makes us feel, how would it create a feeling like love? Can love be just a chemical reaction in the brain? Vexen thought it was. Cut someone's head open and showed us where the feelings came from. It looked like grey jelly to me.

Love is different for every person. Some people fall in love with food. Chocolate lovers. Heh.

Some people fall in love with a person of a different sex, like that Sora kid. Fell for that Kairi quicker than I could burn a building. Seemed like the right thing to do for him I guess.

But some loves make other people mad. Like loving two people. Or loving someone of the same sex.

Man am I screwed.

I still don't know what I did in a past life to make the gods or whatever so happy. They sent me two people who could have done much better than a slightly crazy, red head pyromaniac.

Roxas...How can I describe him. He's been my best friend and more since he joined the organization. My partner in crime so to say. And one hell of a good scapegoat when someone else got angry at me. He never complained, just kinda...yelled at me and stuff... Okay, so he complained.

He's the cutest thing you'll ever see, all wide blue eyes and pouty lips. He really liked being around people too, the little extravert.

That body! He may be short, but he gives me a run for my money when it comes to muscles. All that key blade fighting must do it. But I'll tell you what, it feels really good when he's hugging you. Not that he likes to or anything, at least not when people are watching. He's too scared of what they'll think.

And Riku! Mmmm, I could (And have) eaten him up! Got screwed pretty bad when he found out about Kairi and Sora. We managed to scoop him up before he got himself a bad partner like the guy we found chasing him. Roxas and Me took him in until he could 'get himself back together'.

Neither of us realised how much we would come to need him.

Roxas is a switch. I like being on top too much to roll over for him as often as he'd like. But Riku, he's pure sub. We're lucky to have gotten him. He's thin but strong with the palest skin I've ever seen and, I have to admit, the most amazing silver hair.

The best thing is to get them together in bed. Preferably naked. It doesn't matter if they're doubling up to get me or doing each other, I love every minute of it. I like to leave marks on both of them, just under the collar for Roxas and on the inside of Riku's thigh. Damn they're hot.

I also love seeing them when they think they're alone. Snuck in while they were doing it once. Roxas' arms around Riku's stomach and hips while he thrusted into the tight heat I was all too familliar with. Riku letting out those whimpery-gasps that mean he's going to explode real soon. Roxas' blonde hair stuck to his sweaty cheeks as he pumped Riku in time with his rhythm, and finally the cries as they let themselves go. I wonder if they know how good they look together.

And afterward, the snuggling. Roxas'll tangle his hand in my hair to make sure I don't move and throws and arm around my waist. Riku loves being in either of our arms, and he usually ends up with arms and legs wrapped around the nearest one. And it was when they were both solid and warm beside me that I realised all of this.

Hell, if this is what having a heart doesn't feel like, I'll keep my brain in charge thank you. 


End file.
